Sakura's Revelation
by Broncoley
Summary: Sakura finally admits her true relationship with Naruto, and how she really fells! One Shot, NaruSaku!


This is my first try at the romance only thing. Hope you like, feel free to Read and Review, anything you like.

* * *

"Red is for Roses,

Green is for Grass;

The name's Uzumaki Naruto,

And I'm here to kick your ass!"

Sakura remembered the "poem" Naruto had told a Shinobi he was fighting. He always managed to joke, even in the worst moments, and make her laugh inside. Naruto has lost many fights that were just practiced, he could lose a hundred times in practice and win the one that really mattered. Even if his opponent was stronger, faster, smarter, anything. He managed to find a way.

Sakura stared at him as he sat next to her. It was late, very late. Team 7 had finished a mission, so the were heading back to the village. Sasuke was already sleeping, or so everybody thought, he isn't one to drop his guard, especially out of the village.

Sasuke had already returned. He left Orochimaru and returned home, he alongside Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi still acted like sensei and students, even if they were practically equal. Kakashi, on the other hand, was the same. He was reading his latest volume of Make Out, probably hoping to have dreams about it.

Sakura, had probably changed the most. She now saw Sasuke as he is, a friend. Naruto, on the other hand…

"Uh… Sakura-chan, what are you looking at?"

Sakura snapped back to reality as she saw she was looking straight at Naruto, who had changed a lot. He was taller than her, and quite stronger than before. "Nothing Naruto-kun."

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, that made him flinch a little. "Are… You… Ok?"

Sakura just smiled. "I'm fine Naruto-kun, it's just I'm realizing how much I have missed out on. The things I had, but hadn't appreciated."

Naruto was confused. 'Sakura is calling me Naruto-KUN, she is resting her head on my shoulder, and hasn't called me an idiot. This is perfect.'

"You sure your ok?" Sakura just laughed. "I'm fine you idiot, stop asking." She said sweetly. Naruto smiled. 'Nothing is perfect.' he thought.

Naruto hen rested his head on hers. He was so tired. After a few minutes Naruto fell asleep on Sakura. Sakura looked to the side and saw him snoring, softly, on her head. "You aren't very romantic." Naruto's head then fell and landed on her lap, face up. Sakura blushed a bit and placed her hand on her head.

She started to brush his head with her hand as she thought. 'He has always been so handsome, and I was so caught up with Sasuke to notice it.' Her hand found its way towards his face and touched his lips. 'And to think his lips are still virgin, at least… I hope they are.'

Sakura then passed her hand downwards to his chest. 'So well muscled. And using all the power he has ever had to protect me. Even after I had told him I hated him, he protected me. Something that made me regret to this day ever saying so.'

Sakura's hand went from his chest towards his stomach. 'and the Kyubi, the day he told me that he was the one who was made to hold the Kyubi. I felt scared, but that wouldn't change anything.'

Sakura looked at his face as he slept and said. "When Hinata finally got the courage to ask you out, in front of me after I rejected you, I nearly cried of the pain I felt. I was so selfish, I wanted you for myself. Even… without admitting it to myself. But…" Sakura blushed as she thought. '…When Sasuke came back and attacked me. I shouted your name. Even if you were with Hinata you ran towards me. You fought Sasuke not wanting to kill him because you had promised me you'd bring him back. And you did. Sasuke returned shortly after. And everything returned to normal. You nearly died when Sasuke and you fought Orochimaru. Kakashi was to weak to do anything. And I stood no chance. When Orochimaru grabbed me by the neck you fell on your knees and pleaded to him to let me go, to take you instead. When he did you stood still as he hit you anyway he pleased. And he nearly killed you. Both Kakashi and Sasuke used their Chidori (One Thousand Birds) jutzu.

You then grabbed Orochimaru by the back and told them to run through you.'

Sakura stopped, whipping a tear from her eyes. 'And as they did your last words were that you loved me, with all your heart. After Sasuke and Kakashi attacked I ran to you and used every ounce of Chakra that I had to revive you, and luckily I did.'

Sakura lowered her hand near his crouch, not touching it thought. "I would do anything for you Naruto, I love you."

"Good to know, I always thought it was just a one sided thing." He said, as he sat up.

Sakura blushed heavily and placed her hand on her lap. "Naruto! I thought you were…"

"I was, just woke up."

Sakura looked down as she said. "Naruto-kun, I do love you." Sakura placed her lips on his as the both lowered their bodies, still kissing, and they both touched the ground. Sakura, still kissing, was on top of Naruto. He ran out of breath, but didn't care, he rather black out than push her aside.

Sakura was the one that broke the kiss, due to the need of air. She was blushing, as he was. "Wow." was all he could bring himself to say, and in a very low voice. Sakura smiled and said. "Yeah, wow." Naruto pulled her back as the kissed again.

Sasuke walked out and saw the romantic picture. "Not bad Uzumaki, not bad." he said to himself.

That night Naruto and Sakura slept together, no sex, just sleep. When they woke up they, alongside Sasuke and Kakashi, returned to their village.

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. 'First kiss, done. Fist night…'

* * *

R&R!


End file.
